


风和日丽（KK）番外05

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	风和日丽（KK）番外05

风和日丽（KK）番外05

 

番外05

 

人的思想有时候是很微妙的存在，当你想不通一件事情的时候，就无论如何都想不通。但当你愿意去迈过这个坎儿的时候，又什么问题都可以顺利的迎刃而解。

 

对于此刻的堂本光一就是如此。

 

当他的吻落在堂本刚柔软的嘴唇上的时候，他就知道自己在此之前所有的犹豫，都在此刻通通的失去了意义。

 

何必要违抗自己内心的欲望？

 

当一个足够绵长缠绵的吻结束之后，躺在他身下的吸血鬼眨巴眨巴眼睛，勾住了堂本光一的脖颈，露出了一个大大的笑容来。

 

“光一先生，我爱你。”

 

他没办法准确的用语言去形容自己，听到这句告白时心里的感受，那就像是他漫长而曾经充满了苦痛的生命终于在此刻得到了圆满。

 

在那场残酷的战争之中，他曾经无数次的希望过他能拥有一个平凡人的生活。

 

也许上天真的听取了他的愿望，现在他已经拥有了自己所能够想到的，令他感到满足的生活。他现在有家人，有朋友有工作，他还有刚。

 

属于他的小吸血鬼，如今是他的恋人。

 

堂本光一双手撑在堂本刚的身体两侧，俯下身把一个吻落在他的眉间，挑起眉也露出了一个笑容来。

 

“待会儿可不许喊累。”

 

一直以来把他撩得无所适从的堂本刚因为他这句话脸颊上冒出了红晕来，撇过头厥起嘴来不情不愿的念叨。

 

“哼，指不定谁体力好呢。”

 

这下堂本光一可不打算再克制自己内心的想法，自己心爱的人此刻就躺在自己的身下穿着一件布料可不算多的睡衣，因为宽大睡衣滑落下来，露出光裸的肩膀来，白皙的皮肤看起来一尘不染，像是在邀请他在上面留下痕迹一样。

 

轻柔的吻一开始就落在了堂本刚光裸的肩膀上，一开始只是单纯的嘴唇碰触，像是羽毛在上面划动一样，痒痒的。堂本刚笑着锁着脖子想躲，整个人却被堂本光一牢牢的摁在床上动弹不得。

 

“痒……”

 

堂本光一摁住堂本刚想要挣扎的一双胳膊，把脑袋埋在堂本刚的肩膀上，总算可以遵循自己内心想法的放肆的亲吻着他裸露出来的肌肤，吸血鬼不喜欢太阳，因此皮肤要比普通的人来得更白皙嫩滑，唇舌在上面游走的时候只觉得滑腻腻的。

 

十分勾人。

 

堂本光一刚刚才在堂本刚的嘴里射过一次，所以他现在有足够的耐心慢慢的推进这场情事，也就意味着他能够充分的享用小吸血鬼对于他而言充满了诱惑力的身体。

 

可堂本刚又没有先发泄一次，本来就被撩拨的有些意乱情迷，此刻堂本光一落在他身体上的吻又显得如此的热情，没一会儿就感觉到自己的下身开始抬起了头。

 

这前戏就显得过于漫长。

 

堂本光一慢条斯理的脱掉了他上身的衣服，跨在他的腰上压着他，俯下身埋头在他的脖颈和肩胛之间，湿热的吻慢慢的游走着，每到一处都像是在刻意点火。

 

堂本刚忍不住握紧了身下的床单，扭动着身体试图把身体里积攒着的火热发散出去，但堂本光一却不允许他大动作的挣扎，死死地扣着他的身体，直到唇舌慢慢挪动到他的小腹上。

 

不爱锻炼的家伙小肚子软绵绵的，堂本光一甚至没忍住在腰间掐了两把，直到身下的人不乐意的扭了扭腰，他才伸出手把火热的手掌覆在堂本刚的小腹上，手指屈起来轻轻地用指尖打着圈的在小腹上面撩拨。

 

几乎是立刻能够感觉到软绵绵的身体立刻僵硬起来，随着堂本光一慢条斯理滑动着手指的动作，堂本刚咬着下嘴唇还是有几丝忍不住的呻吟露出来，取悦了堂本光一。

 

“……润滑液……在床头的抽屉里……”

 

但是显然堂本光一还不想那么快的就进入到正题当中，他扯着堂本刚身上的棉质睡裤，只褪到膝盖的位置，让他整个人能做的动作更小。然后隔着内裤抚摸着已经抬头的性器，已经完全充血的性器十分敏感，根本经不起他这样揉捏，没两下堂本刚的整个身体就软下来，哼哼唧唧的十分受用。只是双腿一个劲的想要并起来加深这种快感，大腿之间却插着堂本光一的胳膊而不能如愿。

 

这幅模样让堂本光一觉得十分可爱，于是他把堂本刚已经沾湿了的内裤扯下来也跟睡裤一起堆在膝盖窝上，伸手握住了堂本刚的性器上下揉捏。

 

手掌心上下撸动还不算，带着茧的手指尖不时的碰触下精囊，还有娇嫩的从没有被任何人碰触过的大腿根柔嫩的皮肤，没几下堂本刚就缴械投降，软趴趴的瘫在床上喘着粗气。

 

 

这才是刚刚开始呢。

 

堂本光一拉开床头的抽屉，果然见到了躺在那里还未拆封的一瓶润滑液，打开之后有些粗暴的挤了一些在堂本刚的大腿根之间，冰凉凉的液体让小吸血鬼瑟缩了一下，却乖巧的自己又把双腿努力的张开了一些。

 

这个小动作让堂本光一勾起了唇角，奖励似的俯下身亲亲堂本刚的小腹。

 

第1根手指探入到后穴当中的时候，堂本刚看起来还没有什么不适，只扭了扭腰暗示堂本光一可以继续。于是堂本光一毫不客气的又探了一只手指进去，曲着手指来回抽插着，没一会儿就让后穴足够容纳第三根手指。

 

到这会儿，堂本刚就显得有些招架不住了，本来就绵软的嗓音里带着撒娇，说出口的话却因为下身的刺激而下的断断续续的，时而还加上了喘息和呻吟。

 

这让堂本光一也不好受起来。

 

于是他加快了手底下抽插的动作，手指虽然比不上性器粗壮，却很灵活，在后穴里来回抽插的时候还故意的弯起了手指尖，强烈的快感让堂本刚终于忍不住大声呻吟起来，扭动着身体不知道是想躲还是想索取更多。堂本光一的手一个放在她的小腹上让堂本刚没办法逃得开，另一只就这样不断的冲撞着堂本刚的身体，后穴里不断的渗出更多的液体来，房间里充斥着淫糜的味道。

 

“不行……光一……光一先生……呜……”

 

堂本光一掐着堂本刚快要到达高潮的时候停止了动作，身下的小吸血鬼不明所以的眨了眨眼睛，还不知道发生了什么的时候，整个人就被堂本光一翻转过来跪在床上，粗粝的性器直贯而入。

 

“呜……”

 

比起手指，性器更火热也更粗长，这样猛的整个埋进堂本刚的后穴里让他吃不消，吸血鬼本身的体温就偏低，这样一根火热的家伙猛的这样冲撞进来，让堂本刚下意识的缩紧了后穴。

 

而堂本光一则被夹的舒服的叹息一声，而后毫不客气的抽插起来。

 

这些日子被撩拨得很了，再加上此刻性器来自堂本刚的后穴里柔软湿润，手里摸着的皮肤也滑嫩嫩的，任何一点都让堂本光一感到无比的满足，于是他摁着堂本刚的腰猛地进出起来，每一下都恨不得顶到吸血鬼的身体最深处，抽出来的时候又不完全出来，而是左右晃着最大程度的享受着后穴的收缩。

 

这种纯粹的身体上的快感再加上心灵上的满足，让堂本光一欲罢不能，身下的小吸血鬼在这样强烈的抽插之下白嫩的屁股尖儿都泛起红来，手臂根本支撑不住他只好上半身整个趴在床上，下半身又被堂本光一控制着屁股高高的撅起来，嘴里只剩下了吱吱呜呜的呻吟声，半句求饶的话都说不出口了。

 

堂本光一加快了速度，在堂本刚的呻吟声已经带了哭腔之后，总算是到达了高潮的把精液全都内射到堂本刚柔软的后穴里。射了之后也舍不得即可退出来，尚在不应期的性器没有软下来，他就继续保持着插入的姿势，搂着哭的眼泪汪汪的堂本刚揉着他的腰哄他。

 

“乖啦……不哭了，我们tsuyo最乖了。”

 

“那我们tsuyo喝点血补充下体力嘛。”

 

堂本刚好半天才缓过神来，圆圆的眼睛红彤彤的瞅着堂本光一，后穴被艹的整个腰都很疲软，堂本光一这家伙还不肯退出来，他都能感觉到那股温热的液体在往身体的更深处流。

 

“我要咬大腿。”

 

以前就不给他咬，过去堂本刚跟堂本光一上床的时候极少会吸血，堂本光一对于这件事情似乎有些排斥，堂本刚就乖乖的没有提到过。

 

而此时满心都是疼惜的堂本光一则完全不会拒绝。

 

“tsuyo说咬哪儿就咬哪儿。”

 

得了允许的堂本刚从堂本光一的怀里慢慢挪出来，后穴里的性器抽出来之后，堂本光一射进去的精液就夹杂着其他体液从红肿的后穴里流出来，堂本光一的眼神落在堂本刚现在看起来沾着白色精液斑驳的后穴，不由得眼神一暗，只是因为答应了堂本刚，于是先按耐住了自己的欲望。

 

小吸血鬼尚且还不知道自己又撩起了恋人更深的欲望，开开心心的趴在堂本光一两腿之间，先是讨好似的亲了亲堂本光一刚刚发泄过的性器，这才张开腿咬住了堂本光一白皙的大腿内侧。

 

柔软的肌肤一下子就被吸血鬼的牙齿穿破，温热的液体就这样流入到他的唇齿之间，来自恋人的血液一如既往的鲜甜，让堂本刚下意识的眯起眼睛来。

 

皮肤被穿透的那一下传来了丁点疼痛，但接下来就是来自吸血鬼吸血时的那股抚慰的快感，从大腿根部传到身体的各个位置，堂本光一看着堂本刚餍足的表情，手掌搭在堂本刚软蓬蓬的头发上，忍不住也眯起了眼睛。

 

他在此之前被堂本刚咬过无数次，但是每一次都只能努力的想别的事情来压制自己身体里蹿出来的欲望，而这一次他终于可以直面这些快感。那跟任何的前戏甚至于插入都不一样，堂本光一觉得如果有人会研究这个东西的话，这简直像是来自于神经系统当中的快感一样。当他不再去抗拒这些快感，而是放松了身体任由自己享受它的时候，他能够感觉到四肢百骇都无比的舒服，小腹里窜起的欲望一点一点的加深着，而刚刚经过一场情事身体的些微疲惫感却完全消失了。

 

 

他在堂本刚肯定不知道这件事情，否则也不会挑这个时间说想要吸他的血，因为这完全是自讨苦吃。

 

堂本刚没喝多少，大腿内侧的血的确比脖颈那个地方的甜，他松开嘴之后先是意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，然后又伸出舌尖舔了舔被他咬出的伤口来，尚且还沉浸在鲜血的美味当中的时候，整个人就被堂本光一提了起来。

 

这一次是从身前进入的，堂本刚身上本来还缠着的裤子全被堂本光一粗暴的脱下来丢到床底下去，两条大腿被完全的分开然后压在身体两侧，露出尚且还红肿着的后穴，一开一合的还有些许的精液流出来。

 

堂本光一毫不客气的再次把肿胀的性器整个挤进去，摁住想要挣扎的堂本刚，再次抽插起来，恢复了体力的他比刚刚的动作还要深入，整个人恨不得融入到堂本刚的身体里。

 

“不……不行……”

 

堂本刚这会儿是真的有点怕了，脑子一热光想着想要咬大腿，完全都忘记了因为两个人已经有了内射性行为，他吸血也会使堂本光一恢复体力。

 

这家伙体力本来就吓人，真的让他这样做下去就算堂本刚身为吸血鬼的恢复能力惊人，这场情事里也会被折腾得要命。

 

堂本刚软绵绵的求饶，扭动着身体想要逃开，却只是让堂本光一埋在他后穴里的欲望得到了更大的快感。

 

堂本光一亲亲他眼角的泪花。

 

“刚自己动一动，我们再做一次就结束好不好？”

 

“真的？”

 

“嗯。”

 

堂本刚点了点头，乖乖的挺着疲软的腰跨坐在了堂本光一的身上，自己半蹲着慢慢把粗粝的性器吞吃下去，然后晃动着腰部后穴伸缩着取悦这根粗壮的家伙。

 

但是事实总是告诉我们，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

 

堂本光一在堂本刚主动的晃动着腰部感觉自己慢慢的快要接近高潮的时候，摁住了堂本刚的动作，然后硬把人搂在怀里两个人侧身躺在床上，接着堂本光一把自己的性器从堂本刚的身体里退出来。

 

手指再次没入到此刻已经非常敏感的后穴里，努力的探索着堂本刚身体里的敏感点，在感受到戳向某一个位置的时候堂本刚身体一震，就刻意的不断的去碰触那个地方。

 

堂本刚的身体扭动起来，这样强烈的快感让他完全招架不住，脚趾都蜷缩到了一起身体不断的颤抖着，呻吟声都变得尖锐起来。

 

高潮的时候已经完全射不出什么东西来了，但这种快感却比射精时更强烈，像是洪水袭来一样完全覆盖了堂本刚的身体，令他完全招架不住。瘫在床上不断的扭动着，喊着堂本光一的名字。

 

说着只做一次的家伙这才慢条斯理的在一起把自己的性器埋进已经湿漉漉的后穴里，慢慢的抽插着却每一下都顶的很深，每进入一下都让堂本刚身体震动一次，哭的可怜的连呻吟声都没有声音了。

 

等堂本光一这次射出来的时候，堂本刚已经整个人缩成了一团瘫在床上，后穴里全是堂本光一的精液，随着他抽出的动作带出来。

 

“tsuyo……”

 

这会儿堂本刚连生气和说他坏话的力气都没有了，瘫倒在床上身体万分的疲软，但是这样强烈的快感的确带来了无比的满足感，大口的喘着粗气。

 

堂本光一的胳膊揽在他的腰上，不断的抚慰一般的亲吻着堂本刚的侧颈。

 

半晌过后，堂本刚才总算从高潮当中缓过神来，想想这一番苦头都是因为自己撩了这么久才吃的，看着面前的墙纸故意装作不高兴似的撅起了嘴。

 

“光一先生是坏蛋，我要生气了。”

 

而他身后抱着他的家伙，只是把腰上的手抱得更紧，低下头轻轻的亲了亲堂本刚肩膀上的痣。

 

“刚，我们结婚吧。”

 

堂本刚猛的睁大眼睛，不顾身体的酸软转过身看向堂本光一，却发现对方的双眸当中只盛着认真和深情。

 

“刚，我爱你。”

 

答应了求婚的第2天，两个人双双的睡到了日上三竿，堂本刚饿着肚子实在是睡不着了，拿脚去踹身边的堂本光一。

 

被他踹了几脚的堂本光一猛的惊醒，第一反应是去看身边的闹钟。

 

“糟了要迟到了，我还答应了太一君帮他做项目企划来着。”

 

这本来是平平无奇的一句话，居然还泛着困的堂本刚猛的睁大了眼睛，做项目企划这件事情他是知道的，那是在他们分手那阵堂本光一被国分太一拜托的事情，那会儿堂本光一正在做前期调研。他们分手之后他也没有听到过这件事情的下文了，但前阵子堂本光一意外失忆了，这份企划案自然也就暂时搁置了。即便他回到公司上班，公司现在的态度也是让堂本光一先注意身体，慢慢熟悉工作再说，肯定不会立刻把企划案交给他。

 

那也就是说……

 

堂本刚撑着疲软的身体坐起来，然后发现堂本光一的脸上也是震惊的表情。

 

“刚……”

 

堂本刚没敢接话。

 

“tsuyo……我好像想起来了。”

 

早上醒来的时候脑袋里的第一件事情是国分太一的企划案，但是堂本光一坐起身看向闹钟的时候，突然发现自己脑海里多出了他丢掉的记忆，这个感觉有点奇妙，所以他甚至自己都没有在第一时间反应过来。

 

接着才又坚定的肯定了一次。

 

“刚，我想起来了。”

 

这份惊喜来得太突然，堂本光一自己都有点懵，更何况是堂本刚。

 

等他意识到的时候，眼泪已经吧嗒吧嗒的掉下来。

 

堂本光一失去了这几年他们相知相爱的记忆，即便嘴上劝慰着说着我们能够有更多的回忆，但是每一份曾经共同经历过的时间都是难能可贵的，又怎么不会觉得遗憾呢？

 

堂本刚吸着鼻子，给了堂本光一一个大大的拥抱。

 

“我决定要原谅你这个坏蛋了。”

 

堂本光一和堂本刚最终没有如堂本刚的父亲所愿的在城堡里举行一个非常盛大的婚礼，而是选择了一个小小的教堂，只请了关系最亲近的家人朋友们，办了一场很小的婚礼。

 

这对于他们来说已经足够了，在经历了这种种的一切之后，没有任何事情比得上，能够在阳光之下牵着对方的手，看着对方的笑颜。

 

那一日风和日丽，阳光正好。

 

而我正巧想和你共度此生。


End file.
